Fandomly Superhero AU
Fandopolis is a place of many things. Once a broken down, dirty slum full of heavy eyed people, it has risen from the ashes. It is a city where soaring skyscrapers of melded steel and shining glass grace the skyline, yet if one was to travel further from the bustling metropolis, they would find peaceful, green stretches of quiet homes and well landscaped gardens. The people are friendly, well adjusted, some always rushing to and from from their homes to their jobs, from stores to cafes, from meeting to meeting, and others enjoying a slower pace of life. To an outsider, Fandopolis is a paradise of equality, stability and economic growth. Yet, those who live there know that this era of social and political wealth can only last as long as they maintain it. Only they can keep Fandopolis from falling once again. For behind the tranquil facade, there is an underbelly of darkness.. The Fandomly Superhero AU The idea for the Fandomly Superhero AU is currently a WIP. It is set in the city of Fandopolis, where heroes and villains battle endlessly, for truth and justice, or power and chaos. The world it is set in is similar to such universes as the Marvel and DC Comic Book Universes. Origins The idea began around the end of May, and was concieved by Tina after she came up with her own supervillain name at school during a class activity. The idea was originally forgotten, and then remembered after a mention of the Mythology AU during the Asian Hours. It was then suggested by Tina to become an AU. Substantial interest was initially shown, with positive feedback on the freedom of creativity in the AU, but due to the deadness of Asian Hours, it is hoped that the AU will become more well known in more occupied hours. Rules This section is a WIP. Please do not edit. - You may choose to be a hero, villain, or civilian. - There will only be a certain number of 'Main' Heroes and Villains (due to the difficulty of writing like a bazillion different people). - A civilian can be whatever they like (within reason). A civilian does not necassarily have no powers, as those with powers that do not identify as a hero or villain fits here. Not all civilians can have powers though, and most would need an everyday job. - Heroes and villains will almsot exclusively be referred to by their respective hero/villain name. Secret identities can be a pun on your fandomly name, or a new name itself. - More rules to come Setting The setting of Superhero AU is a comic-book like universe, where the existence of powers in human beings is not unknown, but not 100% accepted either. The idea of heroes and villains is a given in this universe, which besides that, is much like our own. The actual setting for the AU is the city of Fandopolis. Fandopolis Fandopolis is the fictional capital city of the small country of Livejournalia. It is a bustling city with a medium population of around 1.2million, not including the residents of the countryside surrounding it. Livejournalia is a rather small country of which no one is sure where it is, only that it vaguely exists... somewhere. Much of the Fandopolian area is urban, with numerous skyscrapers and busy streets, but as one approaches the boundries, things become more subarban. The hub of the city is Thread Square, a hive of activity, stores, advertising and people. Fandopolis itself is well protected, with a mountain range (the Hetalialps) to the North, the ocean curving around the south-east and south. It is quite the well known and popular city, though a little far away from other cities. Fandopolis is economically seemingly politically stable and quite a wealthy city. Originally a degenerate slum, it grew in prosperity after the discovery of a rare metal ore in the Hetalialp Mountains, and grew over time to the place it is today. It is common to see superheros around in Fandopolis, and many people believe that villainy and evil are almost non-existent. However, like many big cities, Fandopolis has a dark underbelly which is not seen by many, and is almost always on the verge of toppling into chaos. Current Roles (to be sorted at a later date - also still WIP) 'Heroes' The heroes of Fandopolis do not all get along, but generally tend to make a show of it. There is the (As yet unnamed), a group of heroes that work together and with the Fandopolis Police to fight crime. As a general rule, all heroes in Fandopolis are offered a place in the (Unnamed), but some choose to remain part time members, or not be associated at all. 'As Yet Unnamed Hero League - Council' *Mr. F - Fabulous Curse - (Leader of AYUHL. Flight, ability to produce colourful sparks and explosions of different strngths at will. Civilian Identity: Ravi Singh) *Sensor - Chocolate Curse - (Empath, skilled Civilian Identity: Felix Cortez, psychologist at Fandopolis Hospital) *Profeta - Pizza Curse - (Extremely skilled oracle, from a long line of seers. Blind due to past encounter with Dominus. Civilian Identity: Domani Gallo ) *Gizmo - Gamer Curse - (Super intelligence, technokenesis. Civilian Identity: Akemi Kousaka, founder and CEO of Kousaka Industries) *El Espada - Flamenco Curse - (Super agility, super speed and reactions, skilled fencer. Civilian Identity: Diego Gómez de Ayala, Actor ) 'As Yet Unnamed Hero League - Members' *Axai - Acrossai - (Portal manipulation - able to create usable portals for transport, wepon redirection or defensive sheilds, also able to enfuse materials to create traps and can blink in and out of situations. Uses various small projectiles in combat. Civilian identity: Terrii South, Kousaka Industries Employee) *Kestrel - Sinna - (Mostly just uses gadgets, but has limited superspeed when fed sugar, preferred weapon is a small, wrist-mounted crossbow with varying special bolts(explosive, freeze, gas, knockout, etc), Falcon theme, Civilian identity: Kelsey Windhover, owner of a local bookstore) *Cure - Cure (Medic for the Hero League. Possesses healing abilities. Civilian Identity: Catherine Cure , Doctor at Fandopolis Hospital) * - Loulybob - (Shapeshifter, can morph into any living creature she has studied/seen enough. Mainly uses powers in combat with very little gadget help. Civilian identity: Louise North, University student) 'Unassociated' *Crimson Star - Talon - (Flying Brick - Flight, super strength, super endurance. Civillian Indentity: Talon Erifeci, writer) *Swallowtail - Romanochi - (Teleportation. Combines this with custom made explosives. Civillian Identity: Ellis Angileri, University student) *Panda Hero - Panda - (Badass Normal. Trained in a temple with specialty in Panda Style. Ninja skills. Civilian Identity: Celena Panda, photographer for an overseas magazine with a perfectionist problem, member of the Panda Household) *Hero name - Tine - (brief power discription) 'Villains' 'Curse Collective' The Cursed Collective is a group of supervillains that control a vast majority of the criminal underground. More savvy than some evil leagues, they also have dealings in business and politics. 'Curse Collective - Council' *Dominus - Seme Curse - (Leader of CC. X-ray vision, future sight, copycat ability upon sight. Nationality: English. Civilian Identity: Richard James, well known local politician. Dating Emily Campbell.) *Domina - Uke Curse- (Telekenesis and flight. Nationality: Canadian. Civilian Identity: Emily Campbell, Head Anchor at Fandopolis News One. Dating Richard James.) *The Examiner - Exam Curse - (Super intelligence combined with an ability to absorb information, uses knowledge in science to craft new dangers/weapons. Nationality: German. Civilian Identity: Amalia Neidhart, Principal of Fandopolis High School ) *The Magician - Poofing Curse - (Sorcery, specialty in making things disappear. Works in partnership with The Illusionist. Nationality: Swiss-French up in France with Father Civilian Identity: Théodore Beaufort, Actor. Half brother of Erika Bossard ) *The Illusionist - Real Life Curse - (Sorcery, specialty in 'creating' reality, but her power only works under intense concentration. Works in partnership with The Magician. Nationality: Swiss-French up in Switzerland with Mother Civilian Identity: Erika Bossard, Executive Director of Fandopolis Bank. Half sister of Théodore Beaufort ) *StEvE - Steve - (Can transform into grey alien monster at will, very intelligent, mind control powers. Nationality: American with Japanese heritage. Civilian Identity: Steven Sermont, surgeon at Fandopolis Hospital ) 'Curse Collective - Members' *Shadow Siren - Tina - (Hypnotism by voice, supersonic scream, voice manipulation. Civilian Identity: Tina Feng, rich socialite daughter of the Fandopolian Senator) *Psihunter - Sotnosen - (Weak telekenisis and future sight, very strong telepathy. One of Steve's brainwashed mind slave, mainly used as a way to tap into people's thoughts. Civilian Identity: Jessica Taylor, translator at Fandopolis Hospital) *Pantomime - Stream - (Shapeshifting into living organisms. Powers are erratic and sometimes transforms involuntarily. Voice never changes. Occasionally tries, and fails, to defect to the Heroes side . Civilian Identity: ) *Aqua Dictator- Iced - (Controls water of any form, and can change the shape, temperature, amount etc. However, she is weak to ice which makes her reluctant to go out in winter. Civillian Identity: Lemony Cedar, Professor at Fandopolis University) 'Unassociated' *Villain Name - Mik - (brief power description) *Villain Name - Khonts - (brief power description) 'Civilians' *Cassidy Captcha - Ms. Captcha (Mayor of Fandomopolis) *Edmundo José Santos Silva - Shipping Curse - Well known newspaper columnist at the Fandopolis Times. Specializes in Superhero/Villain speculation *Patricia Poivre D'Arvor (PPDA) - MyMy (Journalist at Fandopolis Times) *Laurel "Darling" Gold - Kulta (Inventor of new technology at Kousaka Industries) *Dawn - Ven (Friendly Hacker.) *Rabbit - (Police Chief. Does Not Appreciate all the havoc in the city and keeps trying to bill the supers for property damage) *Haithuar - (Artist) *Treyen - (Grandmother who has negative opinions on everyone, and complains about the heroes and villains) *Eris Eudoxia - E - (A paparazza who is always trying to get pictures of villains/heroes, especially ones that could reveal their secret identities) *Kirby (Travelling Puffball) *Kit/Midori (Head Chef at a local restaurant.) *Leo Feng - OC (Senator for Fandopolis, father of Tina) *Laureen Kilcoyne - Xaylu (Hero and Villain fangirl. Runs an online fanclub) *Fufu (Unemployed - and hating the fact; Can use telekinesis) *Sera Fynn - Pyrolynx (pyromaniac and temperamental clean-freak janitor of Superhero HQ; her name is a pun on the name Seraphine- "burning one") Category:Fandomly AU